


Those days

by Sharla



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: Хогвартс!AU Ханбин получает подзатыльник от Юнхена, сидевшего рядом с ним, и тоже утыкается в учебник. У него в этом году СОВ, но ни у кого нет сомнений в том, что он получит превосходные оценки.Он так долго был посмешищем всей школы, что в какой-то момент стал безупречным в любом деле.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_it_a_day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_day/gifts).



\- Он смотрит, - говорит Бобби медленно, безразлично мазнув взглядом по людям, сидевшим за соседним столом.   
\- Кто? – спрашивает Чжинхван, даже не оторвав голову от учебника. Через несколько дней начнутся ЖАБА, на подготовку к которым он откровенно говоря забил из-за тренировок перед последним матчем.   
Он слишком сильно хотел, чтобы все было идеально, и в итоге оказался единственным, кто смог закончить этот двухчасовой позор. Бобби открывает рот, чтобы ответить ему, но одергивает себя: Чжинхван, конечно, не показывает, как сильно его задело поражение, но в первый раз за те пять лет, что он провел в команде, кубок по квиддичу достался другому факультету. Не Гриффиндору.   
Бобби чувствует свою вину. Это его первый год в качестве капитана команды. И первая игра, в которой он не смог сделать ровным счетом ничего.   
\- Неважно, - говорит он и делает глоток из кубка. Тыквенный сок кажется ему безвкусным.   
Ханбин получает подзатыльник от Юнхена, сидевшего рядом с ним, и тоже утыкается в учебник. У него в этом году СОВ, но ни у кого нет сомнений в том, что он получит превосходные оценки.   
Он так долго был посмешищем всей школы, что в какой-то момент стал безупречным в любом деле.   
Бобби играл против него в квиддич в первый раз. И в ворота, которые защищал Ханбин, ему забить так и не удалось.   
Это смешно, дико и горько одновременно.   
\- Хватит спать, - Чжинхван толкает локтем в бок Чжунэ, который в буквальном смысле спит над тарелкой и захлопывает учебник. Он успевает проследить за взглядом Бобби и мгновенно мрачнеет, но никак это не комментирует.   
Чжунэ недовольно морщится и широко и заразительно зевает. Он, конечно же, не говорит о том, что готовится к экзаменам только по ночам, и почему в последние дни выглядит как оживший труп. А они, конечно же, делают вид, что не знают, что он почти каждый вечер зависает на квиддичном поле.   
Чжунэ – гений. И настолько привык быть им, что первое поражение в буквальном смысле втоптало его в грязь. Но, по крайней мере, он заработал целых двадцать очков.   
То есть, обыграл Ханбина целых два раза, хотя играл в квиддич на два года меньше, чем Бобби.   
Бобби всегда считал, что Чжунэ с его гордыней место в Слизерине, но с каждым днем все лучше понимает, почему шляпа отправила его в Гриффиндор.   
Наверняка Чжунэ даже уговаривать ее не пришлось.   
В отличие от самого Бобби, который чувствовал бы себя ужасно, если бы оказался там, куда шляпа хотела отправить его изначально.   
Чжинхван встает из-за стола и выходит из главного зала с идеально ровной спиной. Чжунэ хлопает Бобби по плечу и спешит за ним.   
Бобби думает о том, как тяжело будет в следующем году без их старшего друга, о том, что придется выдумывать новые темы для разговоров с Чжунэ, потому что наедине им все еще неловко, о том, что летом нужно будет найти где-нибудь место для тренировок.   
О том, что в следующем году он, конечно же, не позволит себе проиграть Ханбину.   
Иначе бесконечная тьма, что спит внутри него, наверняка попытается уничтожить всех вокруг. 

*

\- У тебя же есть друзья с других факультетов? – неожиданно спрашивает Ханбин.   
Юнхен лениво приоткрывает один глаз и косится в сторону других учеников, которые так же, как и они, выбрались на берег озера, чтобы позаниматься. На Ханбина постоянно кто-то оглядывается. Последний квиддичный матч снова сделал его кем-то вроде местной знаменитости.   
И правда, он как никто другой заслуживает восхищения – Юнхен улыбается каждый раз, когда думает об этом.   
\- Есть, - отвечает Юнхен, положив руки за голову. Погода сегодня просто изумительная.   
Они с Ханбином никогда не говорили на такие темы. Ханбин в принципе не очень разговорчивый – первые два года стеснялся своего английского, а потом просто привык ни с кем не разговаривать.   
Ханбин был первым из корейских магов, кто родился не в Англии. Кому не вдалбливали идеальное произношение с детства. Кто вообще не знал о существовании волшебных палочек, потому что там, в Корее, есть своя магия, основанная на древних легендах и реликвиях.   
Ханбин был первым из магов в Хогвартсе, кто вообще не планировал связывать свою жизнь с магией, несмотря на то, что знал о ней – до определенного момента.  
Пока не решил, что хочет у себя дома такой же потолок, как в большом зале.   
Юнхен даже не пытается его понять. Вещи или события, которые не кажутся ему значительными, являются для Ханбина едва ли не судьбоносными.   
О Ханбине и его «Биныгарыдиумы ребиосса», в буквальном смысле взорвавшем все окна в кабинете заклинаний, до сих пор ходят легенды. Но он стойко сносил все смешки у себя за спиной весь первый год – и все это в гордом одиночестве.   
Упорно репетируя каждое, пусть даже самое простое, заклинание каждую ночь. В двадцать раз больше и дольше, чем все его однокурсники.   
Юнхен собрал все свои познания в корейском и стал ему другом не потому, что испытывал к нему жалость. А потому, что сам, благодаря недостатку магических способностей, кропотливо сидел над учебниками ночи напролет, чтобы хоть немного подтянуть оценки.   
Сейчас, спустя шесть лет обучения, Юнхен почти идеален во всем, что касается теории, но практика удается ему даже в половину не так хорошо. Поэтому он чувствует гармонию только тогда, когда играет в квиддич.   
В особенности – когда играет в квиддич в одной команде с Ханбином. Пусть даже им и не приходится особо пересекаться на поле.   
И все равно они могут действовать как одно целое. Разве что иногда создается ощущение, что для полной картины не хватает еще нескольких человек.   
Тех, кого Ханбин хочет видеть своими друзьями.   
Но с одним он, конечно, немного опоздал. Может быть, потому что до сих пор стыдится себя, не понимая, какой он на самом деле замечательный.   
Ханбин другой. Он очень сильно отличается от всех остальных. Он нашел свой путь к успеху, пусть это и далось ему с огромным трудом, и теперь упрямо идет по нему, ни на минуту не переставая трудиться. Хаффлпафф – идеальный факультет для него.   
Хотя сейчас Юнхену кажется, что он на любом факультете смог бы добиться нужного результата.   
\- Это нормально? – спустя очень долгое время спрашивает Ханбин. Юнхен, погрязший в своих мыслях, даже не сразу понимает, о чем речь, и ему требуется около минуты, чтобы обдумать свой ответ.   
\- Так же нормально, - говорит он на корейском – приходится делать так всегда, когда нужно привлечь максимальное внимание Ханбина, и поднимается с места, отряхивая мантию от травы, - как быть человеком.   
И идет по направлению к маленькой одинокой фигурке Чжинхвана, сгорбившегося над учебниками вдали от основной массы учеников.   
В трудные времена друзья должны быть рядом. 

*

Бобби закрывает «Историю Хогвартса» и кладет ее себе на колени. Это единственная книга, которую он может перечитывать бесконечное количество раз, и единственная из его вещей, которая осталась в почти идеальном состоянии, несмотря на несколько лет непрерывного использования.   
В руках у Бобби то редкое издание, где на начало истории школы отведено меньше трети учебника, а большая часть в деталях описывает последнюю Войну Магов и ее последствия. Последние главы состоят из воспоминаний учеников, которые спустя несколько лет все же решились рассказать о происходящих событиях от первого лица.   
Бобби очень хочет найти какое-нибудь заклинание, которое позволило бы ему путешествовать во времени. Он никому не признается, но его главная мечта в жизни – не стать всемирно известным игроком в квиддич, а попасть в Хогвартс тридцатилетней давности. Посмотреть, какой школа была до этих диких разрушений.   
Встретиться лицом к лицу с людьми, которые даже не знали, что когда-нибудь у них не останется выбора, кроме как стать героями.   
«История Хогвартса» - первая книга Бобби о магическом мире. До одиннадцати лет он даже не представлял, что что-то подобное существует. Мечтал вырасти и стать крутым рэпером и отлетал по всем прелестям прогресса.   
И даже не думал, что совсем не будет скучать по возможности выйти в интернет или поиграть в приставку, даже будучи оторванным от своей привычной жизни почти десять месяцев в году.   
Бобби с ужасом думает о конце следующего года, когда ему предстоит навсегда покинуть школу. Он знает – когда-нибудь, ближе к старости, он обязательно попробует сюда вернуться, станет тренером по квиддичу или преподавателем по какому-нибудь бесполезному предмету, будет искать новые таланты и постарается умереть в стенах замка, потерявшего большую часть своих тайн, но не переставшего быть от этого самым волшебным местом из всех возможных.   
Хогвартс стал для Бобби таким же близким другом, как и для других детей, попавших сюда в одиннадцать лет и совершенно очарованных всем происходящим.   
Бобби кажется, что только Хогвартс способен принять тьму и невероятную тягу к сложным, запутанным и разрушительным заклинаниям, которые он прячет в себе год от года, и о которых боится рассказать даже самым близким друзьям.   
Тьма копится и выжидает момент, когда все уснут, и можно будет проскользнуть к выходу из башни, и после чего прокрасться в библиотеку, чтобы до утра просматривать книги мрачные, темные и выворачивающие душу книги из запретной секции, которые смирно лежат в его руках, несмотря на буйный нрав и невероятную силу, заключенную в страницах.   
Бобби очень жалеет, что в Хогвартсе больше нет Выручай-комнаты, несмотря на то, что каждый год находится умник, который утверждает, что нашел ее в новом месте, и поэтому ему приходится тренироваться в полуразрушенных коридорах замка, которые так и не были восстановлены. Он постоянно рискует навлечь на себя неприятности, особенно когда из всех старост очередь патрулировать приходит к Чжинхвану или Юнхену.   
Чжинхван чувствует на себе огромную ответственность, как староста школы, и поэтому проверяет все коридоры с невероятной дотошностью. Он ведет какую-то внутреннюю систему отсчета, запоминая в лицо всех нарушителей, и безжалостно снимает баллы с тех, кто чувствует себя бесстрашным и нарушает правила снова и снова.   
Юнхен, который кажется с виду невероятно беззаботным, и временами даже – безалаберным, имеет какое-то потрясающее чутье. Он как будто заранее знает, в какой части замка можно будет поймать нарушителей, и является единственным человеком, чью траекторию патрулирования совершенно невозможно предсказать. Это чутье помогает ему и на квиддичном поле – Бобби не раз получал бладжером по спине в самые неожиданные моменты, когда уже был уверенным, что ему ничто не помешает вырвать очки для своей команды.   
Юнхен научил Бобби одному из самых главных жизненных правил – никогда не доверять людям, которые много улыбаются.  
Но, конечно же, Ким Ханбин, несколько лет прятавший свои невообразимые таланты, вызывает у Бобби гораздо больше недоверия.   
Он вздыхает. Ничто – ни любимая книга, ни посиделки с друзьями в гостиной, ни подготовка к экзаменам, которые вот-вот начнутся – не может отвлечь надолго от мыслей о последнем квиддичном матче. Бобби уязвлен, невероятно зол и бесконечно заинтересован в том, как все это получилось. Ему одновременно хочется и испытать на Ханбине самое разрушительное заклинание, усвоенное в одной из жутко-прекрасных книг из запретной секции, и встретиться с ним на поле один на один, без отвлекающих факторов.   
И понять, наконец, что помогает ему играть так восхитительно, что будь Бобби вратарем, он бы ушел из команды, потому что почувствовал бы себя так, будто никогда его не превзойдет.   
Бобби несколько раз небольно ударяется затылком об стену и слезает с подоконника. Он чувствует, как внутри начинает гореть – так же сильно, когда он спускается из библиотеки в пустынные коридоры, чтобы без свидетелей опробовать новое заклинание – и в какой-то момент совсем перестает бояться себя.   
Он находит Ханбина на берегу озера, в окружении усердно занимающихся людей, и долго смотрит на него в упор, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды и смешки со стороны. Не решается подойти – то ли оттого, что Ханбин горбится над учебником, так близко пододвинув лицо к страницам, как будто иначе знания просто не долетят до его головы, то ли оттого, что привык к их играм в гляделки каждое утро после матча.   
Бобби до сих пор не хочет признаваться себе в том, что, словив на себе ровный и спокойный взгляд Ханбина в первый раз, едва сдержался, чтобы не встать и не заехать ему по лицу кулаком, безо всякой магии.   
Проходит, наверное, целая вечность, прежде чем чей-то тяжелый учебник ласково опускается на макушку Бобби. Он знает – в этой школе есть только один сумасшедший, который может себе это позволить.   
Сумасшедший, которому Бобби должен по меньшей мере руку и сердце за то количество баллов, которое Юнхен так и не снял с него за многочисленные ночные прогулки по школе. Дело было не в дружбе – скорее, в том, что быть пойманным для Бобби оказывалось гораздо более унизительным.   
А благодаря ему Юнхен начинал получать удовольствие от ночных патрулирований.   
Но есть в этом, конечно, нечто жуткое.   
\- Ты быстрее станешь старостой школы, - лениво тянет Юнхен, запихнув ненужный учебник в сумку, - чем он подойдет к тебе и признается, что хочет с тобой дружить.   
Бобби фыркает и легко пихает его плечом в бедро. Юнхен ему нравится – наверное, больше всего потому, что не боится показывать другим свою темную сторону, а не только из-за того, что не стесняется демонстрировать светлую.   
\- Ты не пожалеешь. – Юнхен пихает его в ответ и неясно улыбается, глядя куда-то в пространство. – А твой факультет не лишится кубка школы в этом году. Мне кажется, наш друг этого не переживет.   
Бобби вздыхает. Может быть, ему действительно не хватало этого подлого шантажа для того, чтобы решиться – или он сделал бы это даже если бы Юнхена не было рядом.   
Когда Ханбин отрывает взгляд от учебника, Бобби понимает, насколько сильно не рассчитал расстояние – безразличные темные глаза оказываются так близко, что он видит в них свое невозмутимое отражение. Ханбину требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить происходящее, после чего его смуглое лицо становится такого же серого цвета, что и страницы книги, которую он держит в руках. Он бормочет что-то по-корейски, и Бобби не понимает ни слова, но ему нравится думать, что это какая-то магия. Нецензурная, но успокаивающая.   
\- Потренируешься со мной? – спрашивает Бобби спустя какое-то время, словно телепатически осознав, что Ханбину требуется какое-то время, чтобы хоть немного привыкнуть.   
Но вместо ответа Ханбин густо краснеет. 

*

\- Жаль, что нельзя собрать команду с нескольких факультетов, - говорит Ханбин.   
Бобби вздрагивает – он уже успел задремать, валяясь на прогретом солнцем песке. У них затянувшийся перерыв, Ханбин жадно читает, кажется, единственную версию «Истории Хогвартса», которая не попадалась ему в руки до этого. Бобби впервые не чувствовал себя странно, передавая кому-то в руки свою драгоценность – правда, Ханбин переворачивает страницы так трепетно и бережно, что даже если бы он волновался, то это волнение прошло бы очень быстро.   
\- Команду? – переспрашивает Бобби, приподнимаясь на локтях. За то время, что он проспал, Ханбин успел прочесть только несколько первых глав. Может быть, английский все еще давался ему нелегко, а может быть, он привык вчитываться в каждое слово, трудолюбиво впитывая в себя его значение.   
Наверное, так делают все хаффлпафцы.   
Хотя вряд ли он, конечно, изменил бы своим привычкам, если бы попал на другой факультет.   
Ханбин сидит, расслабленно опираясь на трибуну Слизерина. Потребовалось много усилий, чтобы он хотя бы начал разговаривать – первые два дня Бобби ходил за ним по пятам каждую свободную от подготовки к экзаменам минуту. Но сегодня уже предпоследний день учебного года, и Ханбин не ведет себя так, будто каждое слово нужно вытаскивать из него сывороткой правды. Он начал говорить более-менее свободно на пятый день, после экзамена по защите от темных искусств, потому что Бобби оказался единственным, кто захотел слушать его волнения по поводу практической части.   
В этот момент в Ханбине появилось что-то человеческое, и он неожиданно оказался совсем другим – неловким, нелепым, сгорающим изнутри, когда возникает необходимость говорить с другими людьми. У него оказались совершенно незанудные и неординарные взгляды на мир и на магию в частности.  
Он наизусть перечислил заклинания, которые применит в тот момент, когда достигнет совершеннолетия – и это, по его словам, были те самые заклинания, которые позволят сделать в комнате такой же потолок, как и в большом зале.   
С тех пор Бобби не может не думать, что Ханбин изучает магию исключительно ради этого.   
\- Команду по квиддичу, - поясняет Ханбин.   
Бобби садится и упирается локтями в согнутые колени. С его стороны лежит старенькая потрепанная «Молния», которую он каким-то чудом нашел среди школьных метел, когда собрался пойти на пробы в команду. Со стороны Ханбина – самый последний «Нимбус», стоивший целое состояние. Метла Ханбина так же хороша, как и он сам, и, наверное, он живет в бесконечно богатой семье, хотя никогда не говорит об этом.   
Его квиддичная форма выглядит идеально – как будто они не провели на поле почти весь день.   
\- У Хаффлпафа отличная команда, - замечает Бобби и с какой-то тоской думает о том, что в следующем году ему придется искать нового ловца.   
\- Да, - отзывается Ханбин, подняв глаза и с нечитаемым выражением посмотрев на кольца. – Просто есть люди, с которыми мне очень хочется играть в одной команде.   
\- Какие? – осторожно спрашивает Бобби. Он далеко не самый тактичный человек на свете, но с Ханбином легко быть осторожным.   
Легко улавливать моменты, когда еще немного – и он замкнется.   
Легко находить то, что может заставить его улыбнуться.   
Легко начинать говорить с ним об одном и том же. Легко понимать его. Бобби далеко не силен в легилименции и даже не думает ей овладеть, и это кажется ему совсем другим типом телепатии.   
Их личной телепатии.   
\- Староста, - говорит Ханбин.   
Бобби довольно быстро привык к тому, что старостой Ханбин называет только Чжинхвана, возможно, это для него способ заменить уважительное обращение к старшим. Юнхен каждый раз очень многозначительно хмыкает, но ничего не говорит – у него свое понимание внутреннего устройства Ханбина, и он совершенно уверен, что оно не требует никаких изменений.   
\- Ку Чжунэ, - продолжает Ханбин. Бобби фыркает – он в этом ни разу не сомневался. – Ким Донхек из Рэйвенкло. Правда, мне кажется, они не очень поладят.   
Не очень поладят – это мягко сказано. Бобби вспоминает последний матч с Рэйвенкло и в очередной раз удивляется тому, в какое чудовище превращается на поле милый и бесконечно вежливый Донхек, как только кому-то удается перехватить квоффл у него из-под носа. Бобби старается с ним не сталкиваться – кажется, вести с ним войну во время матча может только Чжунэ, и эти двое слишком уперты, чтобы признаться, что им это очень нравится.   
\- Юнхен, - продолжает перечислять Ханбин, - Чон Чану из Слизерина. Если бы он согласился, конечно.   
Бобби вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд – трибуна Слизерина, в которую он влетел в конце первой игры сезона, уворачиваясь от бладжера, кажется ему почти родной. У Чану мало опыта, потому что он новичок, но что-то подсказывает Бобби, что со временем он может стать гораздо более пугающим, чем Юнхен. Если не найдет себе друзей, с чем у полукровок в Слизерине по-прежнему туго.  
По крайней мере, это был первый раз, когда Бобби после матча пришлось провести ночь в больничном крыле.   
И вряд ли это можно назвать везением новичка.   
\- Ты, - едва слышно говорит Ханбин.   
Природа вокруг как будто замолкает вместе с ним. Даже поднявшийся было вечерний ветер мгновенно утихает, и, может быть, это магия, потому что в Хогвартсе все пропитано магией. Бобби так не хочется уезжать отсюда – так же сильно, как не хочется, чтобы следующий год был последним.   
Бобби приближает свое лицо к лицу Ханбина – он не позволяет себе делать так часто, хотя внутренне каждый раз почти умирает от восторга, глядя на то, как Ханбин сначала бледнеет до состояния призрака, а потом резко краснеет. Правда, сейчас все кажется совсем другим, потому что вокруг нет ни одного человека, чья реакция могла бы смутить и заставить прекратить так делать.   
Ханбин не отводит взгляд, хотя, наверное, его сердце готово остановиться от смущения, но он не делает ничего, чтобы отстраниться, и еще ни разу не сказал, что ему это не нравится.   
\- Скоро стемнеет, - говорит Бобби. – Давай сыграем.   
За остаток вечера у Ханбина не получается отбить ни разу, но он, кажется, совершенно не беспокоится по этому поводу.   
И, предпоследний раз в этом учебном году засыпая в кровати под красным пологом, Бобби неожиданно ловит себя на том, что уже несколько дней не выходил из комнаты ночью. 

И сегодня – даже не собирается.


	2. Christmas is here

Рождество похоже на газ, молекулы которого заполняют все пространство замка практически мгновенно, стоит только открыть вентили.   
Это происходит каждый год совершенно внезапно, потому что на каждом курсе перед каникулами сложно оторвать голову от книг, и профессора будто специально увеличивают количество домашних заданий, чтобы ученики могли ухнуть с головой в Рождество в последний день перед каникулами. От этого праздник становится еще более волшебным.   
Рождество пробирается даже в пыльный кабинет, в котором Бобби закрылся сразу после урока заклинаний – который так удачно был последним в этом семестре, поэтому настроить себя нужным образом получилось заранее.   
Бобби шел в этот кабинет, понимая – сейчас или никогда, и Рождество настигает его именно в тот момент, когда все, к чему он готовился с начала летних каникул, наконец, получается. Свет от витающих под потолком свечей становится теплее, и замок как будто сам накидывает ему на плечи теплый плед, окутывая небывалым уютом.   
Бобби прислоняется лбом к стене, чтобы перевести дух, и чувствует едва уловимый запах хвои, обычно надежно запертый за тяжелыми дверями большого зала. Сам Хогвартс своей магией разносит этот аромат по коридорам, наполняя школьников праздничным настроением.   
В этот момент Бобби чувствует свою связь с замком как никогда раньше. И чувствует, что Хогвартс любит их – каждого, кто хотя бы однажды побывал на его пороге, не разделяя на плохих и хороших.   
Бобби отходит к двери, но, не удержавшись, оборачивается и еще раз оглядывает результаты своих трудов. Он надеется, что до конца года никому из преподавателей не понадобится сюда зайти, а также – что Хогвартс оставит эту магию здесь и сохранит ее в память о нем.   
Поудобнее перехватив старую книгу с чарами, которую еще предстояло завернуть в подарочную обложку, Бобби выходит из кабинета и с удовольствием идет на ужин, чувствуя себя так, будто готов один съесть с десяток индеек.   
Он уверен, что в этот момент замок улыбается ему вслед. 

\- Тебе, - говорит Чжунэ сразу, даже не посмотрев в сторону Бобби, и кладет рядом с ним конверт с письмом. Они не виделись сегодня, потому что Бобби проспал завтрак, а Чжунэ весь обед проторчал где-то в другом месте, и поэтому конверт с письмом от Чжинхвана попал к адресату в руки с опозданием. Тот берет и вскрывает его машинально, потому что неосознанно, по уже давно выработанной привычке, находит две знакомые макушки за столом Хаффлпаффа. Юнхен, нахмурившись, сосредоточенно читает учебник, а Ханбин пытается не уснуть сидя. Они оба выглядят так, будто не спали несколько месяцев, и Бобби чувствует укол вины, потому что последние недели не мог найти времени, чтобы побыть с ними.   
Юнхен пытается наверстать упущенное в начале года, потому что задвинул учебу и подготовку к экзаменам из-за своих обязанностей старосты и безумной идеи Ханбина собрать межфакультетскую команду. Они собирались на поле сначала впятером, подключив Донхека, который воспринял эту идею с пугающим энтузиазмом, а после, когда Юнхен нашел подход к замкнутому Чон Чану из Слизерина, уже вшестером, и для идеальной команды им не хватало только идеального ловца. Они тренировались вместе по какой-то дикой, но невероятно действенной программе, над которой Ханбин просидел все лето, вплоть до матча Хаффлпафф-Гриффиндор, на котором Бобби, наконец, удалось заработать для своей команды восемьдесят очков, благодаря чему он принял проигрыш не так тяжело, как в прошлом году.   
И все равно – он упустил последний шанс выиграть у команды Ханбина. Но с каждым днем жалеет об этом все меньше.   
Потому что уверен – когда-нибудь они еще смогут сыграть на одном поле.   
Чжунэ привычным жестом пихает Бобби в бок, отрывая его от мыслей и возвращая к реальности. Бобби не знает, почему младшему так сильно нравится возвращать его с небес на землю, но уже почти уверен, что именно на этом строится их дружба.   
Он опускает глаза к письму от Чжинхвана – тот всегда присылает письма ему и Чжунэ в одном конверте, будто боится, что без этого они перестанут разговаривать – но понимает, что не воспринимает ни слова. Образ клюющего носом Ханбина стоит у него перед глазами.   
Ощущение, что в погоне за одной важной вещью, упустил другую, возможно, даже более важную, преследует Бобби едва ли не до рассвета. 

Бобби ловит себя на том, что замок после отбоя уже не кажется ему таким мрачным и пугающим, как на первом курсе. Возможно, тогда они приглядывались друг к другу с недоверием, а возможно, все это время, после окончания войны, Хогвартс залечивал свои раны, потихоньку, тратя огромное количество магии, и, наконец, перестал быть колючим из-за причиненной волшебниками боли, потому что простил их и дал им еще один шанс. Это дает надежду, что когда-нибудь зажгутся факелы в заброшенных коридорах, и магия вернется к надолго уснувшим портретам, заставляя их обратить внимание на новых обитателей замка. Бобби очень жалеет, что не может остаться здесь на пару веков, но собирается приезжать сюда каждый год, чтобы проверить, что изменилось.   
Он надеется, что лет через десять замок встретит его на пороге, как старого друга, и даст прикоснуться к своей истории, а может даже – с любовью откроет ему Выручай-комнату и позволит окунуться в ее магию.   
Бобби спускается в подземелья, радуясь, что в Рождественскую ночь ни старосты, ни профессора никогда не патрулируют замок. Потому что воздух вокруг наполнен особым – и бесконечно добрым – волшебством, которое не позволит навредить ни другим, ни себе.   
Бобби не собирается никому вредить, несмотря на бесконечное количество темных заклинаний, запрятанных где-то в глубине сознания, ни одно из которых, похоже, не забудет никогда в жизни, даже если не будет тренировать их долгие годы.   
Они все еще норовят сорваться с языка, стоит ему забыться и оказаться в безлюдном месте, и палочка будто бы сама собой оказывается зажатой в пальцах. Бобби нравится это ощущение силы, и он скучает по своим ночным походам в запретную секцию, но в последние месяцы почти не жалел о том, что у него нет на это времени.   
Потому что новое занятие казалось ему намного более важным.   
Вход в гостиную Хаффлпаффа он находит без труда, и так же без труда проникает внутрь. Пароль никогда не меняется, и раньше, до того, как Юнхен стал старостой, очень многие посторонние этим злоупотребляли. Сейчас только безумец может позволить себе пробраться внутрь.   
Ну или настоящий гриффиндорец.   
Бобби находит старосту спящим в гостиной в обнимку с учебником по зельям, и ненадолго замирает в нерешительности. С одной стороны, облюбованный Юнхеном диван находится далеко от прохода в спальни, а с другой – нельзя недооценивать его интуицию.   
Поэтому заклинание поиска, настроенное на конкретного человека, Бобби произносит про себя, искренне радуясь тому, что в прошлом году уделил невербальной магии почти все свободное время в первом семестре, пока она не начала получаться довольно сносно, и проскальзывает к лестницам, следуя за маленьким желтым огоньком.   
В спальне Ханбин один – он, в отличие от сокурсников, остается в замке на каникулы каждый год, потому что дорога до дома занимает слишком много времени. Даже порт-ключ не срабатывает на такие большие расстояния, поэтому ему приходится добираться самолетом, а после – перестраиваться на другой часовой пояс. Подружись они раньше, Бобби звал бы его к себе домой, но в этом году уезжать отчаянно не хотелось.   
Маленький огонек в банке – не иначе, Ханбин вычитал этот способ в специальной версии Истории Хогвартса, главы которой написаны героями последней войны – мягко освещает пространство рядом с кроватью. Ханбин крепко спит на боку, обняв сползшее одеяло руками и ногами, и есть что-то в выражении его лица, что заставляет сердце Бобби трепетать гораздо больше, чем Рождество и Хогвартс вместе взятые. Он отвлекается и только через несколько минут ловит себя на том, что засмотрелся. Здесь нет Чжунэ, который понимает намного больше, чем сам Бобби, но никак это не комментирует – и поэтому Бобби рискует проторчать тут до утра такими темпами. Он разминает шею, чтобы настроить себя на рабочий лад, как перед тренировкой, и осторожно кладет упакованную книгу, в которой описаны все нюансы при создании зачарованных окон и потолков, потому что заклинаний, как оказалось, было недостаточно, рядом с подушкой Ханбина, надеясь, что тот заметит ее раньше, чем горку других подарков рядом со своей кроватью.   
Во всем, что касается Ханбина, Бобби чувствует себя редкостным эгоистом, но так же, как и с тягой к темной магии, ничего не может с этим поделать.   
И совсем не пытается.   
Он поднимает палочку и, направив ее на полог, закрывает глаза, чтобы в деталях представить звездное небо над летним Хогвартсом. То, которое он видел каждый раз, когда выбирался из гостиной после отбоя в последний день перед отъездом домой. То, в которое он смотрел часами, лежа на холодном песке в самом центре квиддичного поля – там, где ни один староста и ни один профессор не будут искать нарушителей.   
Заклинания получаются легко, намного легче, чем в пустом пыльном классе, и на пологе над кроватью Ханбина расцветает звездное небо. То самое, с едва заметной полосой Млечного Пути, о котором он начал мечтать, еще будучи напуганным первокурсником в очереди на распределение.   
Бобби начал искать книгу с нужными заклинаниями сразу же, как только оказался дома летом, и неоднократно обошел весь магический Лондон, а после – основательно засел за старые учебники, потому что почувствовал острую нехватку теории. За это лето он учился больше, чем за предыдущие шесть лет вместе взятые.   
Бобби гасит огонь в банке, и результат его стараний погружает комнату в мягкий мерцающий свет. Ханбин переворачивается на спину и начинает хмуриться во сне, словно почувствовав изменения, но через несколько долгих секунд его лоб разглаживается, и на лице появляется выражение умиротворения.   
Бобби выдыхает и ловит себя на мысли, что в первый раз видит Ханбина таким спокойным. Как будто с некоторой малоощутимой враждебностью со стороны замка ушло и его недоверие к окружающему миру.   
Бобби одергивает себя, пожалев, что рядом нет Чжунэ с этой его привычкой всегда вовремя напоминать, что пялиться на других людей – неприлично. Он бросает последний взгляд на лицо Ханбина, которое в звездном свете кажется почти призрачно красивым, и, подхватив со стула желтый плед крупной вязки, тихо выходит из комнаты.   
Он набрасывает плед на Юнхена, потому что прямо сейчас не боится ровным счетом ничего. И даже бесстрашно вытягивает учебник из его рук.   
\- Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Ким Бобби, - говорит тот, даже не проснувшись. – За прогулки после отбоя.   
И, как ни в чем не бывало, переворачивается на другой бок и продолжает спать.   
Бобби, поборов желание огреть его учебником по голове, тихо фыркает себе под нос и с легким сердцем отправляется в свою гостиную.   
В эту ночь он засыпает без привычного зуда в подсознании, вызванного жаждой приключений. 

\- Тебе, - сонно бурчит Чжунэ вместо поздравлений и вручает только что проснувшемуся Бобби два подарка – от себя и от Чжинхвана. Он бесцеремонно валится рядом на кровать и практически сразу засыпает. Чжунэ выше традиций, он предпочитает вручать подарки лично, пусть даже без лишних церемоний, и это что-то вроде высшего проявления привязанности с его стороны.   
Бобби небрежно накидывает на него край одеяла, понимая, что тот занимается по ночам, потому что хочет в этом году сдать СОВ лучше Донхека, и уважая этот истинно гриффиндорский дух соревнования, и сползает с кровати, поближе к горке подарков.   
Подарок от Чжинхвана он разворачивает первым, и едва не разрывается от любви к старшему, обнаружив, что тот прислал ему свои конспекты за седьмой курс с пометками, на что стоит обратить пристальное внимание в подготовке к экзаменам. Очень подробные и явно дополненные записи заставляют чувствовать тоску, и Бобби, тряхнув головой, откладывает их в сторону, чтобы не провести этот день в меланхолии.   
Взгляд цепляется за конверт, подписанный знакомым почерком, и Бобби вытягивает его из-под подарка от Юнхена – тот всегда заворачивает их в кислотно-желтую бумагу, делая абсолютно узнаваемыми – и, не обращая внимания, практически разрывает верхний шов, даже не вспомнив о существовании ножа для бумаг или палочки.   
В письме только одна фраза – «Дождись меня после ужина» - но даже от нее приятно теплеет в груди. Бобби не позволяет себе думать о причинах, заставляя сосредоточиться на сюрпризе.   
Потому что, учитывая характер Ханбина, его ждет что-то совершенно грандиозное. 

Выражение на лице Ханбина совершенно нечитаемое. Оно было таким за обедом – завтрак Бобби благополучно пропустил – и остается неизменным за ужином. Они сидят рядом за общим с профессорами столом, и это что-то вроде очередной Рождественской традиции, потому что на каникулах в Хогвартсе остается слишком мало учеников. Бобби старается впитать в себя каждый момент, весь спектр рождественских ароматов – начиная едой и десертами и заканчивая запахом хвои – и каждую зачарованную игрушку на ветвях огромных пихт, но раз в несколько минут не может удержаться и бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Ханбина. Ему уже плевать, как это выглядит – Чжунэ увлеченно спорит о чем-то с Донхеком, а Юнхен делает вид, что слушает веселую болтовню директора, и только подрагивающие уголки губ выдают его с головой. Бобби проверил сегодня утром – количество рубинов в песочных часах факультета не уменьшилось, а значит, штрафные очки были возвращены, и не остается сомнений в том, что выражение лица Ханбина с этим как-то связано.   
Они встают из-за стола одновременно – в тот момент, когда остальные поглощены разговорами больше, чем едой – и Бобби старается не думать о том, что перед этим Ханбин нашарил его руку под столом и позволил себе просидеть так несколько минут, прежде чем сжал его пальцы своими, подавая сигнал.   
Что-то происходит – это что-то заставляло Бобби избегать его общества последние недели и мешало торжествовать из-за заработанных на матче очков. В конце прошлого года этого точно не было – нечто прицепилось к нему первого сентября, в поезде, когда Бобби, едва не опоздавший, влетел в вагон, открыл первое более-менее свободное купе и уперся взглядом в Ханбина, который, казалось, ждал его все это время.   
И одарил самой радостной из своих улыбок.   
Нечто заставляет Бобби видеть только одно из десятков других лиц в большом зале. И это же нечто живет где-то внутри, рядом с гигантским сгустком темной магии.   
Ханбин идет немного впереди, словно хочет спрятать выражение своего лица, и Бобби позволяет ему это, потому что прекрасно помнит, что он все еще остается самым сложным в мире человеком с малопонятной внутренней организацией. Ломать ее вместе с заработанным доверием очень не хочется.   
Бобби сверлит взглядом затылок Ханбина, и почти не замечает, как лестница плавно перемещает их на площадку седьмого этажа. Выше не забраться – не пускает сам Хогвартс, и лестница, ведущая на последний этаж, уже долгие годы остается неподвижной.   
Бобби был уверен, что подарок от Ханбина ждет его где-то рядом с факультетской гостиной, до тех пор, пока лестница сверху не сдвинулась с места.   
Ханбин уверенно забирается по ступенькам и останавливается на середине, даже не обернувшись. Он уверен, что Бобби пойдет следом, потому что знает его слишком хорошо, потому что придумал для него тысячу и одну беспроигрышную стратегию для игры в квиддич.   
Бобби идет и застывает на пару ступенек ниже. Он никогда не боялся высоты – иначе не смог бы летать – но прямо сейчас чувствует необъяснимый трепет и ни за что не позволяет себе посмотреть вниз. Его преследует глупый страх, что древняя магия, пробудившая лестницу, может исчезнуть.   
С их появлением на восьмом этаже зажигаются факелы, и, когда Ханбин берет его за руку, Бобби перестает дышать.   
Бобби догадывается о том, куда они идут, и думает о том, что в своем эгоистичном желании подарить Ханбину то, что не позволит ему забыть эту дружбу как минимум до окончания школы, совершенно забыл, что, в свою очередь, подружился с, наверное, самым уникальным магом за последнее столетие.  
Способным сделать такие же уникальные подарки.   
\- Она не очень хорошо себя чувствует, - немного виновато говорит Ханбин, остановившись у стены напротив покрытой паутиной картины, на которой Бобби с трудом различает силуэты троллей. – Но очень старается. Пришлось каждый день делиться с ней своей магией, чтобы она проснулась.   
Бобби открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ханбин выпускает его руку и начинает ходить вдоль стены, и с каждым его шагом дверь, которая изначально казалась только иллюзией, становится все реальнее. Это магия – самая древняя и самая непостижимая, и подарок от замка, который любит своих детей.   
Бобби берется за теплую ручку и, повернув ее, оказывается в комнате, которая напоминает собой уменьшенную копию украшенного к Рождеству большого зала.   
С зачарованным потолком.   
Ханбин заходит следом за ним, и дверь с мягким стуком закрывается. Бобби не так важно, как выглядит комната – намного важнее, что она есть, и, стараниями Ханбина, замок пустил его в свое сердце.   
Нечто внутри на несколько мгновений становится гораздо больше сгустка темной магии.   
\- Делиться, - отзывается Бобби, развернувшись к Ханбину, и тот привычно сереет от внезапной близости, а потом так же привычно краснеет. – Магией.   
Ханбин бормочет что-то на корейском – всегда так делает, когда растерян – но, спохватившись, переходит на английский.   
\- Это другая магия, - коротко поясняет он. – Ей учат волшебников у нас дома.   
Синяки под его глазами в этом освещении становятся четче. Магия, судя по всему, для него не проходит бесследно, и Бобби с радостью поделился бы с ним своими силами, если бы умел.   
Но вместо этого поднимает глаза и замирает, обреченно вглядываясь в парящую над ними омелу.   
Ханбин, проследивший за его взглядом, старательно делает вид, что тоже видит ее впервые. Его выдает лихорадочный блеск во взгляде и что-то еще, что – Бобби уверен – он позволяет себе показать впервые.   
\- С Рождеством, - Ханбин говорит тихо, но это, наверное, самое искренне поздравление из всех, что Бобби слышал в своей жизни.  
Нечто внутри с готовностью отзывается – но с этим Бобби разберется позже.  
Пожалуй, намного, намного позже.


End file.
